Forever Forged
by beronicaislife
Summary: B&V Forever Forged is supposed to be a friendship, right? Well what if they both want more. Sadly, they have to keep it under wraps due to living in a not very accepting town. Aka The Homophobic Riverdale, beronica AU nobody asked for.
1. Betty

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in ages, but I found a new gay ship, oml I am so gay it hurts, lol. Anyways, here you go.**_

**_In Betty Cooper's POV:_**

From the moment I first laid eyes on this girl, I knew I was in trouble. Hearing her call my name sent tingles down my spine. I had never, ever felt this way before, so I put it off as just me being excited at the prospect of having a female friend I could tell everything to. I had kept up this stupid explanation for merely two days, then I got confused knowing it couldn't just be that. And when she kissed me, oh my god that kiss, I realized I just may be in love. This scared the hell out of me. You see, this town isn't accepting of gays, the daring of the lesbian kissing being what got us onto the Vixens in the first place. I was horrified out of my mind as to what the town would do with me if they learned I had feelings like this, but knowing that Veronica was from out of town gave me hope. Maybe, just maybe, she could be gay too. I'm nervous to ask her though. Any gays here hide it, like my best friend Kevin. Kev said he called me being this way before I knew about it, when I came out. I laughed and laughed, probably tipsy from the Vodka I always drink when I get nervous.

I walked into the school, pulling out of my summary of current feelings. I saw Veronica and blushed as I remembered the dreams that have been overtaking my sleep. She heard me coming and turned around. "Hi, Betty," came her cheery, confident voice. Her confidence trait was my favorite, she could do anything she wanted, over power anyone she wanted. "Hey." I said, thoughts of her dominating me spreading a tinge of red across my pale cheeks. "Penny for your thoughts?" Came her reply. I snapped out of my daydreams burning a brighter red and just told her that I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. "Oh, really, I'll leave you back to your 'thinking about nothing in particular' then." She said smirking like she knew she was on my mind. "No, it's ok. Walk me to homeroom?" I asked. She nodded, "Always." She intertwined her soft hands with mine and we walked to class. As we went I saw Kevin mouthing, "I ship it." I waved my hand, brushing it off even though I wish the ship would set sail.

All first period my eyes rested on Veronica. Her sleek black hair shining in the sunlight, that streamed in through the window. I looked at her lips wanting them to touch mine again and thinking of how it felt last time they did. Her black dress looked great on her, but I wanted nothing more than to see if on the floor. _I guess dark Betty finally, truly woke up. She seems so interested in Veronica and oh my god she wants to mark her as ours. I guess I kind of love dark Betty even if she scares me sometimes. _The bell rang and she walked up to my desk. "Well someone was shamelessly staring at me all class." She smiled. "Am I the 'nothing in particular' you were thinking about earlier." I blushed and said, "Maybe," as I picked up my backpack. She gave me her gorgeous smile and I couldn't help but feel happy the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey guys beronica has taken over my life so I needed to write a fic. Hope you like so far, I have ideas and would appreciate if you left me some too. Sorry for nothing yet I just needed to get some foundation for hat is to come. Feel free to leave some criticism, I know I'm not an amazing writer, but I try. Love you all3(i say to the probably one person reading this)**


	2. Veronica

She's amazing, that's what I think. I didn't know I was bi until I met her. That blonde ponytail swishing in the wind, her bright lively eyes, the way she smiled, all of these things attack me at once each time I'm around her and I can't help but blush inwardly. My confidence has never faltered with anyone before, but around her, I feel I loose all of it. I have an image to keep, though, so I fake it.

She was coming over after school today and staying the night. I sighed, feeling guilty of what I wanted to do with her tonight. She seems bashful around me, but I can't truly tell how she feels. I watch her study me for hours on end and wonder what is going through her mind. Sometimes it's painful. I want to stare back into those eyes, but I just can't make myself.

Anyways, I finish up school and walk to Betty's locker, where I find her on her phone texting someone. I decided to sneak up behind her, as I am doing so I see she is texting Kevin and watch as he mentions my name. At this point I want to know what they are saying about me, but Betty turns off her phone. I sigh and she jumps. As I laugh I watch her relax and start laughing too. She grabs my hand and I melt at her touch.

"Hey, B." I say, smiling. "Hi." She responds in that sweet voice of hers. We begin tow walk out of the school. "So, who were you texting?" I ask casually. "Oh just Kev." She responds. "A boy? Young lady you better not be." I said, jokingly. "Oh Ronnie, you know he's not like that, and if we are being honest I'm not either." She muttered the last part under her breath and I swore I just imagined it. Still, my heart raced. "Did you just come out to me?" I asked quietly asked we walked down the street. "Yes, but don't go saying anything, people around here think it's some sort of sickness." She said sadly. "Well you and Kev aren't the only ones." I said with a smirk. "Wait, you're gay?" She said it almost excitedly. "Well no, I'm bi but I am more into girls." I said. She looked excited then blushed and turned away. I smirked. Tonight would be fun.

_**Hey, people. It's been a few days, I will try to update frequently. Expect at least twice a week because your girl has no life, except for school, which sadly is starting again. Thanks for being here everyone. I know these chapters are short so far, but I'm stiil trying to decide how I want to carry out this story. You can expect some Beronica action next chapter. Love you **_


End file.
